


Forever yours,

by rndmcrpydnt



Series: Love, Gen [1]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Angst, Epistolary, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, if you recognize my username you shouldnt even be surprised anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24161941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rndmcrpydnt/pseuds/rndmcrpydnt
Summary: In which Kohaku Ishigami's son finally understands what his mother meant when she told him that she may have been his father's last love but not his greatest.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu, Ishigami Senkuu/Kohaku
Series: Love, Gen [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766815
Comments: 10
Kudos: 114





	Forever yours,

Even if Byakuya Ishigami's dearest mother Kohaku Ishigami was a strong woman despite her many years of living, he would never let her tidy up the attic that has never been cleaned out in all of his existence when he could do it for her. He enjoyed the trip down memory lane anyway as he rummaged through dusty boxes filled with childhood mementos. He worked on sorting the mess from morning to night, only taking breaks when his mother demanded that he joined her in meals.

It was already late in the evening when he was almost finished with the clean up. All that remained was a box pushed to the far corner at the back of the attic. He opened it only to find more of his father's junk whose purpose he wasn't entirely sure of. After looking through and sorting the contents, he pushed the box towards the others and he paused when he found a smaller box hiding in the shadows of the corner. Unlike the cardboard boxes that held large contents, this one was made of wood and was as large as a box for jewelry. Byakuya also found it interesting that the box was not as dusty as the others and was probably handled in the past couple of years. He lifted the lid and found an envelope with 'Madman' scrawled on its face in black ink. He took it off the box to discover that he was actually holding a music box. He poked at the envelope and felt a key stored within it. Turning it over, he was presented with a lilac wax seal stamped with a flower that was carefully removed as to not destroy it. He took out the key first and winded the music box that started playing a song Byakuya knew all too well as it was a song he remembers his late father, Senku, singing to him when he was younger. He stood up, bringing the items along with him, and situated himself by the window so he could read the letter.

The first thing that caught his attention were the tear stains that dotted the old, yellowed paper and how it smudged some parts of the writing. He was grateful that none of the words got smudged enough to render them intelligible and he proceeded to read it whilst the music box played softly.

_Dear Senku Ishigami,_   
~~_My beloved madman,_ ~~

__ _ I hope this letter finds you in good health, and I apologize in advance if my words would not seem as eloquent as they usually are. I am afraid you will have to put up with these inane thoughts of mine that were formed in the heart. You did always say that the matters of the heart were too frivolous for your liking.  _

__ _ Or you could always simply toss this message into the burning embers and heed no mind to my musings as not to shatter your newfound peace.  _

__ _ But it would mean a lot to me if you decide to read through this before doing so just as you have done to my contributions to our past exchanges of ink and paper.  _

__ _ This will be my last, after all.  _

__ _ First and foremost, congratulations on your marriage with Kohaku even if it already happened a year ago. I am sorry that I decided not to show up to the ceremony and reception even after both of you had extended an invitation, I was too afraid of what I could have done to ruin such a cherished event that would fill your hearts with joy for as long as you live. Congratulations as well on your firstborn, I wish that he grows to be an astounding young man such as yourself. I apologize as well that I rudely declined the offer to attend the baby shower by never responding.  _

__ _ I, once again, am apologizing if I am sending a letter to you once more after a year and more of cutting off all ties to you and your friends. I'm sorry if this letter disturbs the serenity you've established within yourself with memories of cold nights and intertwined fingers under starry skies. I'm sorry if your spirit is to be haunted once more by the phantom of my caress on your cheek and the ghost of my lips on yours. I'm sorry for having the regret of what we could have been resurface to your consciousness once more for this is all I have left. Like a pathetic lunatic, I wallow in the misery of our youth that is laced with the naive sweetness of a love we thought would last forever. These wistful spectres of passion and visions of intimacy and a pair of rings were all you had left me with in the twilight of the day you were betrothed.  _

__ _ Perhaps had I been bolder, we wouldn't have had to conceal our affection from the world. Perhaps if I wasn't a coward who prioritized my career and reputation, I would have been able to set you free from the shadows and let you see our light. Perhaps if I had loved you more than I feared the world, we could have been happy together.  _

__ _ I say all of these things and yet maybe I would have ripped off your happiness alongside the walls as well. I've heard that you have learned to truly love Kohaku, you have a stable job that you are passionate about, and now you have a son to love and raise together with your wife.  _

__ _ Maybe I will never be able to forgive the universe for giving us the cruel reality that we were fated yet never destined. However, seeing that you have been blessed with the best life I could ever hope for, I won't complain.  _

__ _ I still have not picked up and repaired my shattered pieces nor do I think anyone else would. I am afraid the moment you stepped out of our house of cards the chances of reconstruction has been reduced to nothing  _

__ _ I apologize for the tear stains. I hope they don't make this hard to read.  _

__ _ Maybe, if any gods that exist console us with their merciful hands, I'd keep you by my side in our next life and I would finally be able to proudly tell the world that I love you. I love you. I love you so much. I love you even until today and I'll love you till my last breath.  _

__ _ Until then, this is my final goodbye.  _

_~~Forever yours,~~ _   
_~~Your mentalist~~ _

_~~Love,~~ _   
_~~Mentalist~~ _

_Sincerely,_   
_Gen Asagiri  
_

**Author's Note:**

> -The tear stains Byakuya jr. finds on the paper isn't just Gen's. Senku may have loved Kohaku dearly but several nights throughout his life, he'd climb up the dusty attic to fantasize and mourn over the greatest love he lost.
> 
> -Had Kohaku known about the music box and the letter, she would have had it get buried with Senku.
> 
> -Their marriage wasn't loveless.
> 
> -I want to leave Gen's fate up to you guys but I like to think he lives in a cottage or cabin somewhere in the Swiss fields or Canadian forests that he had prepared to elope to with Senku but he knew he'd never forgive himself if he hid him away from the world and take away a bright future he would have with Kohaku as his wife. Senku was able to make a name for himself in the world of science so Gen was able to learn of his milestones, his achievements, and his passing (where he had secretly attended the funeral) and is still alive taking care of goats or cows or sheep or something.


End file.
